


Reversed Beartrap

by Carl_Lion



Category: Sander Sides, Saw (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carl_Lion/pseuds/Carl_Lion
Summary: *shrug*





	Reversed Beartrap

I wake up the taste of blood and metal in my mouth. Virgil sat across from me completely unconscious. I thrash my body around my wrists taped down. I scream out for help. Virgil at last opened his eyes groaning in pain.  
“Ah you’re awake at last. You see you are in reverse beartraps. Quite recently you both took advantage of your lives. One trying to overdose. The other using rope to cut off his oxygen supply,” The voice said calmly.   
“Logan?” Virgil screamed thrashing his body around just as I had been.  
“There’s identical locks on your traps. There’s one key and one must live while the other shall die. Play nice boys. Oh and one more thing. If Virgil fails. Well then Roman dies. If Freddie fails. Steph dies,” Logan’s voice said before there was no more. In an instant Virgil got one arm out of his chair reaching over to free his other arm. I stare at him. I’m going to let him live. Steph…Steph and I we’ll be okay. Dead yes. Okay also. Virgil reached to the ground searching for the key.  
“Freddie get off your ass and help me get you out of here,” Virgil growled.   
“Virgil you’re leaving not me. I’m dying you get that?” I cry out to him. I’m not ready to die. I don’t want to die.   
“Freddie shut the fuck up. I’m dying. End. Of. Story,” He growled again.  
“Virgil listen to me please. You and Roman have to help Thomas. You’ve got to,” I whisper hoarsely getting my arms out of the chair getting down onto my knees to help.  
“Freddie shut up. Jamahl needs you too,” Virgil shouts finding the key hearing the ticking speed up on our traps he spins me to face the opposite direction whilst I struggle to push back. Before I know it the tap is off my head and all I hear is a loud crack of a skull.   
No no no no. I turn around seeing Virgil’s head scattered around the room. I scream for help. For anyone.  
“Maybe now you’ll value your life more, Freddie,” Logan’s voice said.

**Author's Note:**

> Um so there's my first story yeah comment what you think?


End file.
